Neo
by teamleo500050
Summary: This is probably the onlyNeo/Leico/Leo X Nico/What have you fan fiction that I will write for a wile because my people who have followed me do not appreciate that particular ship. Watch Nico and Leo make there mutual crush more and more obvious as everyone from our insider Jason and love expert Piper to our Expert Seaweed Brain Percy Jackson figures them out.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be truly evil and wright a new fanfic of a ship y'all hate (But I love) instead of update my other stories. Hope y'all hate me. Enjoy! (BTW My life is still over, I just stoll my fathers computer for a wile, cause I'm a Hermes kid like that.)  
**

I couldn't help but laugh.

Nico was so obvious! He'd moved on from Percy. Oh! He's moved on!

The way he looks at Leo, though! You'd think that Leo was prince charming! (Nico's Snow White no doubt!) I shook with laughter. We were having a boy's night out. Percy, by some merical, (If I recall, he used the mist to manipulate the driving test examiner), got himself a legitimate driver's license. We were driving to the bowling ally in Sally's mini van. Nico and I in the back, Leo in the middle in front of Nico, Percy and Frank in the front.

Thankfully, Nico was the only one who noticed me trying to contain my laughter. He leaned over and hissed "What is so funny?"

I motioned for him to come closer "You are so obvious!" I whispered in his ear. He looked confused at first, then I pointed to Leo.

Nico shot up from his slouched position, his face was strawberry red "I do not!" Frank and Leo turned around.

"You don't what?" Frank inquired.

"What are you two whispering about back there anyway?" Percy demanded.

"How'd you know we were-" Realization hit me as Percy answered my question by tapping his finger on the review mirror "Eyes on the road, stalker!" I snapped.

"Cough it up lovebirds! Secrets don't make friends!" Leo taunted. I was about to make a snide remark, but Nico beet me to it.

"Please, Hot Head. I wouldn't date old Cloud Kicker**(Yes it is, My Little Pony fans!)**over here if we were the last two people on earth!" Nico retorted. I felt a bit dejected, although I do annoy the living crap out of him, but that was uncalled for! And I'm extensively confused by the "Cloud Kicker" comment.

Leo laughed for a wile "Dude, I love my little pony!"

I was probably the only one that noticed Nico brush his hair behind his ear "Really!"

"Sure man! Bronies!" He held up his fist and they fist bumped. I really can't believe Nico right now!

"Hold up! I'm suddenly a my little pony!" I interjected, only slightly pissed.

"Not just any my little pony." Leo laughed "But a lavender one."

"With a yellow mane!" Nico smirked

"And wings," Leo cheerfully said as he opened the door and got out of the car and walked towards the bowling ally "She's also a girl!"

"Nico, can I talk to you in the car?" he glanced at Leo

"Sure." he decided.

"They're probably in there making out." Leo told Percy.

"Nico, I took a hit to make you look cool in front of Leo." I hissed "Now admit it!"

"Fine. I like Leo! Happy?" He groaned.

"yes very pleased."I smiled at my triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to update daily when I can. (My life is still over and all yalls know I'm not uncle Rick and for some reason I talk like I'm from the south)**

Piper

Jason gave me the run over about how Leo had acted at the boy's night out as I drank my coffee. "It was almost like he was trying to act cool, like a thirteen year old might act around his crush."

"He's been acting like that a lot lately." I said, lets think who was he with last night? The boys. Who was he making fun of? Jason and Nico. I prefer not to think about the Jason option "My Aphrodite senses are tingeing. I think Nico has something to do with this."

"Why do you think that?" Jason looked a bit surprised but relived. Why did he look relived?

"Well, who was the main subject of Leo's teasing?" I asked him.

"Nico and I." Jason responds matter of factually.

"Who were the subjects last time?" I asked. I remembered feeling sorry for Nico when I saw Leo making fun of him and Percy. Jason had told me about Nico so he'd have someone to confide in. It hadn't been enough that Percy had saved him from drowning. Nico had hugged Percy after everything was ok and Leo had jumped on the moment and unknowingly hit a nerve.

"Nico and Percy." Jason said, obviously remembering the same thing. "Nico has a crush on Leo!" He blurted.

"How do you know this?" I inquired, not entirely believing him.

"He told me! Plus, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. He never has anything bad to say about Leo unless he jokingly calls him annoying to his face," Jason ranted "Nico looks at Leo like he is prince charming. I even saw Nico brush his hair behind his ear!" his voice faded to a his during the last sentence.

The gears are turning "What do Leo and Nico have in common."

"My Little Pony." Jason responded nonchalantly.

"What?"

Jason laughed "Are you kidding? Nico called me cloud kicker last night. It turns out that cloud kicker is an extra pony, what'd the wiki call it, a background pony. Then, Nico and Leo did the 'bronie' fist an started describing the pony's appearance to me!"

"My little pony it is." I said genuinely surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel

I picked up the phone and dialed Nico's number at camp.

"Heyyy! Nico, were having a girls night at my house!" I said when he answered.

"Hazel, you could just send Frank to camp." Nico said "you don't need to tell me first."

I laughed "No Nico! You're coming!"

"Pardon?" he said innocently

"You are an honorary girl, Nico! We wouldn't dream of complaining about the boys without you." I smiled.

"No way am I coming!" Nico said "And I am not an honorary girl!"

"Please Nico!" I really wanted him to show "For me?" I knew that one would get him. He can't say no to me because he never would have said no to Bianca. I know it's cruel to use that against him but still.

"Fine! I'll come! You are not telling anyone about this, especially not Leo."

"He'd annoy you to no end right? See you there!"

"Goodbye, Hazel."

jksdjaldsfjaienfanansfdlkweidkdjadajifwae-timelapse-dsdkweijwewnenqnwkqlkjwjeklwewjewjkejwwkekefndlnsnlakjljljejljejima

Nico shadow traveled into my room to avoid running into Frank. He looked like he'd come for other reasons than expected. "Hazel can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Nico!" I was surprised he'd asked. No one else was in here.

"Why did you invite me?"

"Funny you should ask. Pipes wanted you to come." I fiddled with my stud, trying to get the back on.

He groaned "Did she mention anything about my personal life?"

"No, now what does Piper know that your own sister doesn't." I picked up my second ear ring.

"Nothing I've told her." I said.

"I seriously doubt she wants you here to talk about your crush." I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother.

He laughed "Oh, I know."

Piper walked into the room "Hey guys!" She smiled, as Annabeth and Rachel walked in.

"Why is Nico in here?" Rachel asked

"Because he is an honorary girl." Annabeth smiled.

We walked out the door and went into the elevator, I watched Nico and Piper out of the corner of my eye he whispered something to Piper. She smirked and nodded. His eyes widened and he walked over to me, Annabeth and Rachel

"There is a reason I swore of men." Rachel groaned "At least you ended up with Percy."

"Why." Annabeth asked, I was kind of lost.

"Because he doesn't have a brain and you have a spare." Piper elbowed her way into the conversation.

"It's scary how you two finish each others thoughts." I laughed. "Now, Leo's a real idiot!"

"He can't be that dumb," Nico pointed out "He fixes everything at camp."

"True," Piper says "But the poor boy can only handle everything else the way a twelve year old would." I looked at Piper in shock. She'd made the Percy comment, which I was sure Rachel hadn't ment and was being just plain cruel to both Leo and Percy behind their backs.

The elevator let us off at the bottom floor. We'd started talking about how we should drag the boys to a movie some time. I pulled Nico aside.

"I'm sorry about what Piper said about Percy and Leo, she usually doesn't bear a resemblance to Drew." I apologized, "We usually only joke about boys for a while. Never serious, I don't know what's with her tonight."

"I do." Nico said "She's insulting specific people to get me to admit something."

Something clicked "Nico, there're secrets you want to take to the grave that have to do with why Piper invited you here. I don't know what they are yet, but you can tell me, I'm your sister!"

"No I can't, Hazel! I can't tell anyone!" Nico raised his voice.

I felt my eyes well up with tears "You don't trust me?"

"Hazel! I can explain. It's just embarrassing."

"That is just like you, Nico! You're too embarrassed to not be as badass as you seem, so you won't let me in on your secrets because I'm just you're little sister and I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut!"

"Hazel, you don't understand. If it was something little like that I'd tell you! I swear!"

I sighed, holding my tears back. Thats what it looked like "You're right, I don't understand."

I shadow traveled to the cemetery near my apartment and ran into my friend, Jessie, she got killed in a car accident two years ago and became a ghost to wait for her lover to die so she could go to the underworld.

"Hazel, Tiffany died of a drug over dose last night, so I came to say good bye!" She said. "You look sad." she noticed

"Nico won't tell me what's going on."

"I've met your brother and he's a little like me."

"Who's Tiffany?"

"My girlfriend." I gave her a quizzical look "I'm lesbian, I like girls." She disappeared.

It all fits together now. Nico likes men, and currently has a crush on either Leo or Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

Rachel and I were in the car, going towards camp and desperately hoping Nico was there. After Hazel had gotten offended and shadow traveled away, he'd taken off, I can't believe he'd ever keep anything from Hazel, especially something embarrassing. And Piper knew, that had to be why she was being so much like Drue "I wonder what that fight was about." I said to Rachel.

"I think we could probably get some information from Piper, Leo or Percy." She suggested.

"I don't think Leo knows and Percy defiantly doesn't. I also get the feeling that Piper knows something she shouldn't."

"Piper's mom!" Rachel exclaimed. I could not be more confused.

"What?" I glanced at her then back at the road.

"Whenever an Aphrodite kid knows something they shouldn't, It's because somebody likes somebody else or something like that." Rachel's eyes sparkled like they did whenever she knew something no one else did, that look annoyed the living hell out of me. "None of the other Aphrodite kids know because Piper was the only one able to get outside information, because Nico told Jason something that he never meant to tell, I predicted that back a few months."

"Wait, you knew?" I was angry, why would she not tell me straight forward?

"No, I saw Nico, Jason and Eros in an ancient ruin. Nico said 'there, thats the big secret, are you happy now?'" She recalled "The blank spaces are filled in."

"So, the big secret is?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out!" Rachel laughed "There's a big secret, and Piper knows, so it must have to do with love, because Piper and Eros both know. Leo and Percy are both involved but they are unaware. Draw your own conclusion."

"That emo grease ball is after my boyfriend?" I shouted.

"Thats one way to put it." Rachel sighed.

I nearly swerved off the road, that little bastard!


	5. Chapter 5

Frank

"Piper, there are other, easier, less obvious, less conveluted ways to get my brother to admit that he likes someone. You don't need to embaras all of us, and you definatly don't need to ruin girl's night!" Hazel stormed angrilly into the apartment, Piper in toe, equily as ornery.

"Let me remind you who decided to get mad at her brother and then shadow travel away," Piper spat.

"Hold up!" Nico was at girls' night, and has a crush, and Piper has a conveluted sceme to get him to admit it, but more importantly "Nico was at girls' night?"

Both girls groaned "Yes, Frank." Hazel said, exasperated. She then continued yelling at Piper "So, I figured it out and its all going to be ok. What you did was intentional. Cant you see that he's uncomfertable with himself? He is from the fourtys!"

"The boy will never get a boyfriend if he can't learn to live in the 21st century!" Piper spat back. It took a wile for their conversation to make sense. Nico is... gay?

Then I remebered the blushing when Jason pointed at Leo. The brush of the hair behind the ear, that I'm fairly sure only Jason and I saw. When Leo handed him a bowling ball and their hands brushed. Nico had blushed and looked away. I can't understand what Nico sees in the fireboy, but he deserves to be happy.

"Is there something that Nico and Leo both like?" I asked.

Piper looked at him curiously "My little pony." She said after a moment.

'I'm going to go down to the store and get the entire my little pony collection, Hazle, you can give it to Nico."

"Why Nico" Piper asked me, but Hazel was begining to catch on.

"What is the one place in camp with a working television?" She asked Piper

"Bunker-9." then it dawned on her "I'll pay for the my little pony dvd." Piper handed me her wallet.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico POV

I snuck into bunker 9 at midnight, luckilly I had the ability to shadowtravle, or I would have had to deal with cleaning Harpies, monsters in the woods, pitch black darkness, upset wood nymphs, and getting locked out of the bunker because I'm not a Haephestus kid.

Hazle gave me the My Little Pony DVD as an apology for running off and for screaming and she told me that she figgured out why I was embarassed. She said she was ok with me.

I don't see how.

I hoped I wouldn't meet Leo.

When I got into the bunker I saw that the light was on and Leo was running around like a mad man high on caffine. He came out from behind an engine that looked like it might never work again.

He dumped water on his head flattening out his unruly curles. They would probably get even more tangled once they dried. He had a grease stain on the tip of his nose that I found increadibly adorable, which was strange, because I find things like creepy cute drawings that usually involve blood and eyeballs that have been ripped from their sockets adorable. That might sound grafic to you're ignorant muggle, but if you've ever seen creepy cute it is the most adorable thing ever.

Anyway, Leo was shirtless and incredibly toaned. Most people thought he was scrawny, but he was acctually just really lean. All of his stomach muscles showed, but he was still really thin. His orange camp shirt hung from his back pocket.

"Well, i assume that you didn't just come here to stare at me," Leo tried to sound like he wasn't surprized. But I could tell he was "Although I am pretty hot."

He swung his hips around and gave an impish grin. My responce probably sounded something like "Mrhhhnmefff"

Leo's face went bright red. I didn't know what else to do I held up the DVD. My voice raised an octave and I squeaked "My Little Pony!"

Leo busted up laughing and I slowly began to join him. It was stupid, but than again, I'd done some fairly stupid things in the past.

Leo took the DVD and gestured towards the couch, I sat.

We had a My Little Pony marathon. Half way through the third season, thirteenth episode, which for some reason was the last episode despite the fact that the privious two had twice that, Leo turned off the tv and looked at me.

I turned towards him and blushed. "What?"

He put his arm around me, I may or may not have curled into his side. He put his strong, callosed hand under my chin and planted his lips square on mine. I died.

I began to kiss back and he got excited. He grabed hold of my hair with one hand and the back of my shirt with the other. I was nervous, his lips moved against mine.

But when he opened his mouth and bit my bottom lip. I lost all control.

Percy would have set the entier bunker to flame if it hadn't been entirly flame proof.

He had opened the bunker with a tourch, because aparently you can do that if you make a sacrifice to the fire god first. He had dropped the tourch when he had seen me lying on top of Leo, vigourouly making out. Both of us were fully clothed Perverts.

Percy, oh my gods. He found out. What if he finds out about my ex crush?

Oh gods.

Percy just grinned devilishly "I wont say a word." He stamped the tourch out and left.

Leo shrugged and rammed his lips into mine.

Should have come out earlyer


End file.
